extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Equatorial Guinea
General Information Catholic (until 1910) Secular (since 1910) |tech_group = Western|capital = Fernando Po (1097)|government = Autocracy (until 1900) Constitutional Republic (since 1900) |rank = Kingdom|tag = EQG|culture = Castilian (Iberian)|development = Start: 12}} is a Catholic Castilian autocracy located in the Atlantic Islands area of the Guinea region and the Gabon area of the Kongo region, all in the African continent; arising during the 'Cold War' era. The autocracy will reform into a constitutional republic in 1900, and will change the state religion from Catholic to Secular in 1910. Emerging, gaining cores, from Catholic on October 12, 1968 the mainland African holdings of the republic borders fellow Secular countries ( north and southeast) and the waters of the Gulf of Nigeria and Coast of Gabon (Gulf of Guinea Sea area, West African Sea region) west. The country is on-map to the present day. See also: Spain, Portugal, Sao Tome and Principe, Cape Verde, Cameroon, Gabon, Nigeria Decisions Abandon Secularism (since 1910) * Requirement(s): ** State Religion is Secular ** Stability at least 2 ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 4 Stability ** The event 'Secularism Abandoned' happens *** Get a choice to pick at state religion depending on what religions make up the country's provinces *** Can pick to keep Secularism also Dismantle the European Union * Requirment(s): ** EU exists ** In control of province(s): Koln (85), Brabant (92), Letzebuerg (94), Amsterdam (97), Roma (118), and Paris (183) * Effect(s): ** Gain 100 Prestige ** EU is dismantled ** All subjects of the are released ** Every country part of the EU is no longer so Form Spanish Nation Militarily * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** Part of the Muslim Group ** Culture is: *** Part of the Iberian group or *** Basque ** does NOT exist ** Administrative Technology at least 10 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** At Peace ** Own core province(s): Barcelona (213), Zaragoza (214), Valladolid (215), Salamanca (216), Servilla (224), Toledo (219), València (220), and Granada (223) ** All provinces in the Iberian region are NOT in a Muslim religion group * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country will be removed from the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain opportunity to embrace Spanish Ideas and Traditions ** Gain a permanent claim on the entire Iberia region except for: Beiras, Alentejo, and Macaronesia areas ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige National Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** -10.0% Advisor Cost * Ambitions: ** +10.0% National Tax Modifier * Ideas: ** Preserve Our Troops: *** +2.5% Discipline ** Tax Reform: *** +5.0% National Tax Modifier ** Cheaper Mercenaries: *** -10.0% Mercenary Maintenance ** Contract Law: *** +5.0% Global Trade Power ** Peasant Levy: *** +5.0% National Manpower Modifier ** Mercantile Status: *** +5.0% Trade Steering ** Strengthening Land Tenure: *** +5.0% Production Efficiency Category:Countries Category:African countries Category:Castilian countries Category:Iberian countries Category:Secular countries Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Present Day Category:Cold War Category:Catholic countries Category:Western (Tech) Category:Autocracies